


Honey the Groove of It Was Whatever You Choose

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Leia Organa Doesn't Need Saving, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Leia is sensitive to the Force. She has no words for it, beyond instinct, and does not display any eye-catching talents. But she is sensitive.
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Kudos: 5





	Honey the Groove of It Was Whatever You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt sense

Leia has spent her life hiding, and being hidden. From her father, from the Emperor, from the Empire and every part of it that seeks to crush those with the means and will to resist its oppression.

That's not to say that she doesn't have power. She does. She has never had cause to use the Force any more obtrusively than exerting the slightest pressure imaginable on the balance of possibility. Doesn't _need_ more.

A slight adjustment of security scans _here_ and the Tantive IV needs to be searched manually.

A deepening of shadows in _this_ section of passageway, allowing her into pointblank range undetected, too close for even the threat of her imminent capture to cause her to miss.

The slightest diversion of a blaster bolt at her back and it takes nothing but her breath. She disappears behind the cover of an overloaded conduit.

The ship is a closed circuit. There is no possible way that a single, lightly armed human can escape capture. Not from a destroyer full of stormtroopers. Not from the 501st.

* * *

Vader is emphatically _not_ amused to be told that the main target is unaccounted for, along with the plans vital to the Death Stars continued security.

* * *

There is nothing like being in a TIE fighter when dropping in on a settlement to ensure you get directions, especially if you then trade it for a mount and some provisions. It's the perfectly placed balance between using fear of the Empire - even in an outer rim planet like Tatooine knows their tactics - and the resistance that the Empire creates to itself.

She is of a gentler world. She has no idea how to find Kenobi in his hermitage in the desert, but going from farmer to farmer works well enough at keeping her away from the worst of the heat. She arrives at the Lars homestead just before noon, or what would be noon in a single star system. On Tatooine, a sun is still rising, even as the desert bakes.

There's nothing good in having Stormtroopers interested in her droids show up. She can hide, but she can't hide them. Or can she?

* * *

Tano squad do not enjoy deployment to this wasteland of a planet. They especially do not enjoy being sent out into the desert. They'd caught a lucky break with that sandcrawler, and thought farmstead was the lead they needed to – well, either get out of the sun or pack up and get back to barracks.

But the entire thing is a deserted husk. Not even worth the effort of shooting up.


End file.
